The Sister I am to Her ON HOLD
by livingdream98
Summary: Jason and CeCe have been on and off daters since their senior year, but just what will stand in their way when for once they want to take their relationship seriously? And how is Aria adjusting to her dad's (that she's disowned) new girlfriend who is just far too young?
1. Halloween: Scared ya didn't I?

CeCe POV

Jason was at work, the rest of us were at Rosewood Day for the Halloween party, so you can understand why I went to the lame party – who waited around for their boyfriend for 3 hours unless they were desperate?

But when I turned up to the party, it turned out that it was on a train, oh boy. I could feel the excitement already, a party on a train with a bunch of seniors, I couldn't think of anything that could be more time wasting than this.

Damn girl, I'm in this for Jason, stupid conscience. It was a regular thing sometimes to be torn between two things, but I guess I'd made my decision, I was going. I only really used to doing this when he asked me to watch out for his sister, Alison.

Even I found it difficult to understand, that even under all that Jason, he cared about her and his brother instincts kicked in when she was out of his sight.

I got bored after about two hours from arriving to this party, so far no one had done anything idiotic, puked or started a fight, but I guess that could be categorised as idiotic, couldn't it?

I sat in one of the booths on my phone, playing endless games of temple run and happy wheels, not that I flourished with excitement for either, but it made me look approachable as I wasn't staring into space and zoning out. I mean I could've looked out of the window, but they were tinted so much that you couldn't see out of them, most likely not in either, it made me feel nauseous too I guess so that wouldn't have been a good idea in the first place.

I could hear this faint screaming sound that sounded like it was coming from the carriage behind where to party was set, so being me I got up to see what was going on, something couldn't have been right.

I found the right carriage and heard the voice- which I was certain was a girl; the sound was coming from inside a crate, which was almost out of the train from an opened sliding door. I immediately got over there and tried to close it, but the sharp and strong force was almost pulling me out into the strong gust of wind.

"Somebody! Help!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, I could hear her voice as shaky, breathing deeply as if she was having a panic attack, which I hoped was just me thinking stupidly, I do not do panic attacks.

A shadow came up from behind me and shut the door, this just proved that I was seriously weak; this proved that being tall had absolutely no impact on proving how strong you are.

I turned around and saw that it was Jason; he gave me a questionable look, but saw that now clearly wasn't the time for questions. What was had to do now is get that girl out of the crate.


	2. Isn't tonight a time of surprises?

_A/N: THANKS TO _Team and Jake FOR BEING THE FIRST TO READ & REVIEW! X

_A shadow came up from behind me and shut the door, this just proved that I was seriously weak; this proved that being tall had absolutely no impact on proving how strong you are. _

_I turned around and saw that it was Jason; he gave me a questionable look, but saw that now clearly wasn't the time for questions. What was had to do now is get that girl out of the crate._

Thankfully Jason managed to close the door; otherwise he would've been saving two people. I moved the crate into the middle of the carriage.

"Who would be so sick to put someone in here?" Jason asked as he tried to pull the top of, but with a failed attempt, I grabbed two metal poles that might've been able to open it and tossed one to Jason.

"I have no idea" I replied, "But I guess it's Halloween".

"But not a joke" he added. The girl inside must've heard us talking and started to panic again.

"Meredith! Leave me alone" she cried, she was back to hyperventilating again.

I had no idea whether I could put a face to that voice, but I was pretty sure that I didn't know her, "I'm not going to hurt you, we're trying to get you out of there"

After another 5 minutes we had managed to get the screws off the top of the crate, we had heard enough of 'go away' and 'leave me alone' to last a lifetime, but we finally got the girl out.

She was cold as ice and shaking, tears flowing down her made up face like a river. After we looked back down at the crate again, we found someone else.

But we were too late, they were powder white and from my point of view, it looked like they had been flash frozen as their mouth was open, as was their eyes. As the girl cried more, I felt like I was gonna puke, that body must've been planted there and must've been there for a heck of a long time. Jason looked quite disturbed too.

"I think we should get outta here" Jason said quietly, he looked at the girl, "Aria?".

She looked up at him, she had stopped crying and shaking violently, only a few tears escaped the corners of her eyes, but her makeup was waterproof- so it wasn't an even bigger of a disaster. "Y-yeah" she said.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"I was friends with Ali" she said.

"Oh" I said, Jason judging by his looks didn't want to remain on the subject of his sister.

"It's okay, you only asked" Jason smiled.

When we got to the main carriage where the party was being held, we saw two guys fighting with each other, I never seem to escape this lately, cheers Jason, thank you for inviting me along to one of the worst nights this year.

"If you bitches kept your problems to yourself and not bothered coming to this then it wouldn't end up like this" One sneered, who I recognised as Eric Kahn's brother Noel, "And now there's only 3 of you, how sad?".

"Actually there are four of us if you can count, but I forgot you aren't any good at that" Aria retorted.

"I don't think calling them bitches was necessary" another guy said (A/N: Toby), who was clearly on Team Aria.

He pushed Noel and he fell pretty easy, so he couldn't have really been trying that hard, Noel bashed into the coffin full of drinks and the coffin fell to the floor, the ice smashed across the floor along with the drinks and everything collapsed.

Everyone screamed as the coffin collapsed, something else slid out from underneath the mess, I watched Jason's eyes fill with terror and worry as he looked at the black bag in front of us. I looked at it even more and found that it wasn't until I did this that I saw that it was a body bag.

The same funeral directors that Jason's family had used for their daughter.

"Jason" I gulped, touching his arm, "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is".

He breathed heavily, "Well I can't, cuz I think it is".

I looked up to find that Noel was scared out of his pants, Aria's friends looked like they were about to puke from being so close to it all night, I turned around to the rest of the party goers, "What kind of sick joke is this?" I asked them, "Someone here has put the body there on purpose".

Jenna Marshall looked incredibly uncomfortable, I smirked and turned back to Jason, he spoke this time, "That's not the only body we've had to deal with tonight" he admitted, "Possibly the same person who did this to my sister's body also thought that it would be funny to put Aria in a crate with a decomposing body of Garrett Reynolds and almost kill her".

"Garrett" Jenna squeaked, she looked even more uncomfortable.

"Jenna if you were never over him, why the hell did you date me?" Noel fumed, "You've got something to do with this haven't you?".

"Much to do with this as Jason does" Jenna smirked.

"How would I have anything to do with this? I had no clue that someone dug up my sister's grave until it was announced in the news, Garrett was supposed to be one of my friends and I doubt that I would kill one of my friends".

"And surely if Garrett was the one who killed Alison then he would definitely be standing in a prison cell wouldn't he?" I said.

I knew that I was correct, Jenna obviously had something to do with this, it was clear by the way that she was acting and talking.

"Let's go" Jason muttered.


	3. Get Away from Here

Aria POV

I have now engraved on my forehead that I shall never go to any party of where Noel Kahn is invited, he hasn't stopped tormenting me in front of crowds ever since I went crazy after being trapped in that crate, but I noticed something unsettling about him.

Since the party, I have also heard Jenna and Noel constantly arguing, I mean if you look over the situation where she went all quiet from finding out that some Garrett was dead; it seemed clear to me that he meant something to her.

But of course, if I even try to find out A will end up finding a way to hurt me, I mean I already have a so called dad that doesn't talk to me as much as he does with his girlfriend and a mom who does everything to know everything that's going on cuz she misses me. And speaking of the devil, Meredith was being a right bitch towards me, not only was she letting everyone laugh at me at school, but I could hear her telling my dad about how pathetic I was being when I was in my room, and she had the nerve to call me a 'silly little girl' when she was no more than 5 years older than me!

And since she was being so horrible, I did everything to stay out of my house even if it meant saying that I needed to go to Philly for the weekend, just like I was now cuz I needed some peace to do my art project.

"I'm going to Philly for the weekend dad" I called down the stairs.

"What for?" he asked.

"Art project" I replied, the truth was that we were finished for the semester and weren't in school for a week, I did need to do this of course, but I even thought about New York too because I really wanted to do a collage of a busy city with the pretty skyline.

I had already started to pack some of my stuff; I knew that by now if I had anything that I considered important a little devil by the name of Meredith would get rid of it. So that meant any art or music ideas would be burnt on the fire.

My plan for the week was to just be me, I mean my 'guardians' were out of town for the entire week so that left me to do anything I wanted, but need is different to want. I mean I want to tell my dad that his bitchy lady friend (it makes me shudder to call her that word beginning with 'g') was practically bullying me, but what I needed was for him to notice and for someone else to assure me that it was okay to tell someone.

Namely CeCe popped into my head, I mean I could go through the entire damsel in distress palava but to cut to the chase it wasn't a guy that saved me two weeks ago like all the story books make the naïve young children think, I was saved by a girl who didn't look that much older than me… and here I go off topic, but I needed to thank her still.

I was packing my things in the good old Mercedes, a true sign that Rosewood was full of rich people was that no one owned second-hand cars, and the only models we used were Maserati's, Ferrari's, Alpha Romeo's, Jag's and Mercedes, well maybe other models if they cost more and were pretty new to the world. So really I wasn't correct calling this car old, was I?

Anyways, I was packed and took off without saying farewell to my dad, he didn't seem like he cared anymore, he may have asked me two weeks ago but to be honest I couldn't give a damn anymore.

My favourite artists were on a continuous loop on a disk in my car; Plain White T's, Taylor Swift, and too many acoustic ones to name, but that was my taste, bubblegum pop made me want to cut myself, especially Nicki Minaj (A/N: Metaphorical, I am not encouraging such a thing!).

I got to Philly in about an hour and got my hotel room ready; I picked up some food along the way as well so I was pretty much set for the weekend, over the two quick almost days I had finished the picture I had started in class in peace and quiet. When I had finished it my phone beeped from a text, I was shocked to see who it was and funnily enough I still had the number saved in my contacts:

From: Noel

_I know I've been rude to you the past few weeks but I'm sorry, it's just I've been feeling weird since that party where Jenna was acting weird. I didn't mean to call you those things and I won't blame you if you hate me for the rest of your life but I just wanted to apologize cuz I think you deserve it _

_Any chance we can talk anytime soon?_

I smiled to myself, when I was listening to all of those acoustic sings it made me think of when I used to date him, but another part of me was thinking that sorry didn't even begin to cut it. But even I'd noticed how weird Jenna was acting; even though I hated her anyways from the beginning she'd been even more mean since her eye operation was a success.

I thought about his offer, I mean he used a smiley face probably cuz he remembered that I liked them, I thought it was nice of him though.

From: Aria

I'll think about even though it pains me to do so, but I agree on Jenna acting weird lately, I'm in Philly at the moment but I'll call you when I'm not doing anything…. Even though I'm not for the next week, um I'll call you, and I don't hate you


End file.
